


In the Beginning

by MelayneSeahawk



Series: Ineffable Event 2019 [2]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angel Crowley (Good Omens), Angels, Book Elements, Gen, Jewish Angelology, Jewish theology, Show Elements, The Chaos Before Creation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 05:23:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21131339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelayneSeahawk/pseuds/MelayneSeahawk
Summary: In the Beginning, before the apple or the humans or the Garden, an angel looked down on the swirling chaos that would become Creation, and frowned.Well.





	In the Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> written for [Ineffable Event](https://ineffable-event.tumblr.com/) on tumblr, day one; prompt: in the beginning
> 
> yes, I know, Good Omens is build on Christian theology, but I'm Jewish, so you get what I know
> 
> unbetaed

In the Beginning, before the apple or the humans or the Garden, an angel looked down on the swirling chaos that would become Creation, and frowned.

Well.

The angel did not precisely frown, because the angel did not precisely have a face, but if it had, a frown would have graced its features. It had a shape, of sorts, a complicated one of wings and eyes and parts of animals that did not yet exist, and then it had another shape, which was an idea more than anything else, which would not take form until a little later, when the matter of the universe could be spun into bone and muscle and skin. This idea contained a hint of what it would one day become: red hair and amber eyes and sinuous spine.

“Why do you frown, Sibling?” a voice said from behind the angel. Well, it did not speak, because there were no sounds yet, nor air molecules to carry said sounds, and it was most certainly not the Voice, which needed no medium to carry it at all. Still, one angel was communicating with another, and calling it ‘speaking’ would be easier than trying to explain more accurately.

“I am looking down on Creation, or rather that which isn’t Creation quite yet,” the first angel said, acknowledging the other angel with what might be considered a nod, before turning back to the twisting riot of light and dark and matter and energy and force.

“I hear it will be soon,” the second angel said, though whether it thought that was a good thing would be hard to tell. It moved up beside the first. This angel was an idea, too: stocky and solid and warm, with curling pale hair and blue eyes. “G-d is still debating the details, of course, but the broad strokes are Planned.”

“Hmm,” said the first angel, and if it had a chin, it would have cupped it in its hand. “What do you think of it?”

“Think?” the second angel said. “I’m not sure what you mean.”

The first angel let out an exasperated sigh, for surely that was the only thing such a not-sound could be. “Your opinion on it all. Do you think it will be Good?”

“Will it be Good,” the second angel repeated, puffing up in surprise. “It will be created by G-d, of course it will be Good.”

“I heard some of the other angels talking,” the first angel said, as if the second hadn’t spoken. “They’re worried about this Humanity thing G-d has planned. Free will and all that. Not sure what I think of it.”

“Well, I’m sure it’s above my station to have those sorts of opinions,” the second angel said, and if the first angel had truly had eyes, it would have rolled them. “Best to leave that kind of thing to the higher-ups.”

“Mm, maybe,” the first angel said, but it was clear its mind was very busy and far away. “I’m just worried that free will will lead to suffering, is all.”

“Well, I’m sure it’s all part of G-d’s Plan,” the second angel said, but it didn’t seem to reassure the first angel at all. “Come away from there, Sibling, I heard that the animal architects were going to be showing some of the mammal prototypes soon.”

“In a little while, maybe,” said the first angel, half lost in thought. “You go.”

The second angel seemed a little sad, but it moved away, leaving the first to its contemplation.

**Author's Note:**

> [reblog link](https://melayneseahawk.tumblr.com/post/188511247279/in-the-beginning-melayneseahawk-good-omens)
> 
> Find me on [tumblr](https://melayneseahawk.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
